Various circuit arrangements such as for instance bridge- and charge amplification circuits are known for analyzing sensor signals. These types of circuits require mostly more extensive technical resources for proper signal editing by microcomputers and are therefore not very cost effective. Sensor circuits operated in a LC-oscillatory circuit are also known, which provide a frequency signal, which can indeed be directly analyzed in a downstream located microprocessor for the ensuing signal processing; however they have the disadvantage that these oscillatory circuit arrangements are greatly affected by temperature changes, so that a temperature compensation located downstream is required in most application cases.